


Loki/thor   The best work

by bibabo



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cigarettes, Dirty Talk, Ice Play, M/M, Women's Underwear
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibabo/pseuds/bibabo
Summary: 虽然女装不全是underwear，但是好歹有个吊带袜。……
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Loki/thor   The best work

🐽分啪PWP。普通人au

🐽设计师x模特

🐽年龄操作/量尺寸/女装/冰块/烟吻

🐽害羞小美人被调教成性感尤物的故事。(误)

thor前段时间从高中毕业了，他在学校的成绩不怎么好，虽然上课认真听着，但效率不高，导致事倍功半，所以不会选择去上大学，家里经济条件也不是非常理想，这套房子还是为了方便thor上学到处借钱贷款才凑出来的，最近也打算卖掉了。而且他刚出来也找不到工作，没办法只能在家里待着。

在学校人缘也不好，因为自己喜欢男孩所以老是遭到恐同人士莫名的谩骂，朋友屈指可数，而且帮不上他什么忙，他们不像thor，家里有底支持他们上大学，学生也没办法给thor介绍工作。

thor知道住他隔壁的是一个年轻有为的设计师，好像也搞摄影什么的，这个人亲自给他的服饰拍摄做宣传，叫Loki laufeyson，thor在ins和Twitter上都刷到过他的作品，虽然他不关注这些东西，他一个门外汉分析不出什么，只觉得拍得很好看，做出来的衣服也很好看。

这天他出来庭院里抽烟，就随意地披着外套，头发散着，任着烟丝慢慢上悬萦绕住他整个人，他高中的时候并不爱抽烟，只是最近因为找不到工作消耗家里的资源而变得多愁善感，父母说着没事，但是皱纹却嵌在他们脸上，一天比一天深。

咔嚓——

thor回过头，迎上了隔壁庭院里拿着相机对着他笑的Loki。

"抱歉，太好看了忍不住就拍下来了。"

thor确实有一副好皮囊，就连学校的恐同人群故意在他的动态下留言都会说一句。"长得这么好看，竟然是个恶心的同性恋，真可惜。"

"没事你喜欢拍就拍吧。"

"你挺上镜的，做个模特应该会很不错。"

Customize/定制

thor就这样找到了工作，当Loki的模特，这张漂亮皮囊总归有用了。他明天要去Loki家里报道。说是马上换季了要赶新衣服，拿他当个模板先做几套试试效果。

thor就穿着松垮单薄白色体恤加上一个卫裤就过去了，Loki给他开门的时候还愣了一下，然后才把thor领进来。

设计师的家也很有设计感，虽然格局和thor家差不多，但是把线条色彩有序地安排组装，视觉上大了许多，不过thor还没能慢慢欣赏Loki的房子，就被带到了他的工作室，那里有一面墙换成了落地窗，望过去就是Loki的庭院。

现在是午后一点，太阳光透过玻璃，几乎没有阻碍地径直地倾洒在工作室里，把整个房间都填充上明媚的金黄色，thor还看到了角落里的冰桶和威士忌。

Loki让thor站好，脱掉衣服，把手抬起来，要测量他的三围，肩宽还有大腿围、小腿围也要测。

thor有点害羞，但还是照做了，谁让Loki付他薪水。他脱到就剩一条底裤，感官集中在内裤遮掩下的部位，但还是乖乖地把手抬起来让Loki测量。

皮尺很软，Loki的动作也很轻，给thor量胸围的时候把软尺附在他的乳尖上，为了精确数据又拉紧了些，压在他凸起的两个肉粒上，那里本来就很敏感，于是thor吸了一口凉气，努力遏制住自己勃发的性器，脸上的红都蔓延到了锁骨。虽然他不明白量那个位置的意义何在。

量到臀围的时候皮尺突然紧了紧，thor能感到皮尺轻微嵌入臀肉，胯骨也被压得一紧，他整个人都往后趔趄了一下差点跌倒，Loki正蹲坐着给他量尺寸，见状顺势把手贴在thor的屁股上扶了他一把，还借机转腕，掌心在他的臀尖上旋了一圈，揩了一个不猥琐的油，余光瞥见了thor裆部的凸起。

Loki本来想习惯地调侃几句，不过看着thor羞赧的样子，怕吓到他就默默地噤了声，还是留下了一个翘起来的嘴角。thor脸红极了，这种生理反应他没办法控制的嘛，他又不是什么不开荤的素食主义者。

再到量腿围，thor的身材是充分锻炼过的，用肌肉堆砌出了一对性感结实的大腿，像罗马的雕像上才有的，Loki挑眉如实地夸赞了一句，thor禁不起夸，喉咙梗塞得说不出谢谢，却又把脸给惹红了。

大腿根是容易堆积脂肪的地方，thor也不在乎的囤着一些软肉在那里，Loki的皮尺在他的腿根处绕了一圈，故意佯装大腿的肌肤太滑腻，固定不住软尺的样子借机多摩挲了几圈，曲起来的指节划过thor的鼠蹊部，听到他小小的低喘。是那种在床上放开了叫喘也会非常好听的声音。

好不容易量完了，thor甚至忘记了和Loki告别，飞快地穿上衣服就逃似的回家了，Loki还担心了会儿thor会翘掉下次的拍摄，哪知道他的小模特是回家躲在房间里，衣服都没换下来，卫裤才脱到膝盖，就一边想着自己的脸一边捏着奶头自渎。

"哈…唔啊…！……Loki！"

thor也不会知道Loki给他设计了一套裙子。

○Red dress/红裙

在这半个月期间，Loki和thor慢慢熟络起来，Loki也会时不时约他过来拍摄，就穿他之前囤着、没公布出来的衣服拍。Loki每次拍都会夸他好看、上镜，次数多了还会讲几句调戏话羞thor，thor被夸得多了，人都变得自信了些，会带着甜甜的笑回应Loki的夸赞。

现在最新一套样品衣赶出来了，最先送到了Loki手上，Loki端详这条给thor定制的丝绸制的红裙子，迫不及待地叫他过来试穿。想着如果合适的话就让thor穿着这套衣服拍摄，收录到Loki下个月开的照片展里。

thor满心期待的来了，来了却想走了，但是又想想昨天Loki跟他说的双倍价钱，五百刀就拍一次照片，身体实诚的跨入了工作室，想拿过来自己换上，却被一股阻力停滞了动作。

"我帮你穿。"

"……那个…我自己穿就好了。"

Loki的语气又变得强硬了些。  
"我帮你穿。"

"好吧。"

thor脱衣服没有之前扭捏，直接利落地就把自己的衣裤脱掉，坐在凳子上，看着Loki衣服穿得齐整，又自动脸红了。

"内裤也脱了，平角裤穿吊带袜不好看。"

thor注意到窗帘都拉上了，但还是有点踌躇，但想到他们之间的这层金钱关系还是乖乖地把平角裤脱了下来，下意识的把腿合拢遮住自己的隐私部位，看着Loki意味不明的笑着把裙子给他套上，布料的质地非常滑，又非常贴合thor的身躯，轻盈得thor可以忽视掉覆在他身上的丝绸。细吊带横在thor的肩上，竟然把精壮的手臂搭衬得很好，前胸松垮开叉的设计显露出thor丰满白皙的胸脯，后背的布料加有几处雷电般的金色刺绣，绑带设计交错镂空，露出thor的肩胛骨和背沟。

裙摆有部分烟灰色的扎染，又在大腿外侧开了个叉，虽然不是走光的程度，但是因为丝绸的质地太滑顺，轻盈的裙摆总是容易在腿边调皮地乱滑，不小心就滑上了腿根。

Loki帮他穿裙子的时候有意无意的抚摸，还有喷撒在他肌肤上温热的吐息，随便低头就能看到Loki认真仔细的神态，还有深邃的绿眸，他能感觉到自己迅速发烫的脸颊，还有频率加快的心跳。

Loki拿出了一双吊带袜给thor套上，把袜子把夹扣扣好。他特意选的一双比较紧窄的尺寸，为的就是看thor肉感的大腿被袜沿勒出软肉的样子，很显然，他的目的达到了。

还有高跟鞋，黑色红底又用金边襄着的绒面包趾的高跟鞋，鞋跟分别用金色印着Loki和laufeyson的花体字，Loki也是亲自帮他穿上的，大拇指还摩挲着thor的脚踝，抬头看着乘着灯光的金发模特。

"My queen."

"…可以拍了吗？"

Loki的手向上摸索，伸进他的裙底摸thor硬挺的性器。  
"不先解决一下这个吗？"

thor呼吸一促，紧接着就是扑面而来的吻，thor本来坐在工作台方便Loki给他套上丝袜，这下也让Loki轻易地挤进了他的腿间，扶着他的膝弯让thor夹着他的腰，吻到thor推搡Loki才停下。

"自己把裙子掀起来。"

thor于是就把裙子给掀起来，露出他被吊带袜裹着的大腿，还有他被蕾丝薄薄盖着的勃起的性器，人鱼线随着呼吸缩紧和舒展，Loki就顺着那两道凹下的沟壑向上抚，穿过裙子的收腰线条去揉捏thor的胸乳。

"你的胸真的很好看。"

"别说了，快点。"

"别说话，好好操你？"

thor点点头，又摇摇头，红着脸蛋抬眸看Loki，thor的眼神又纯又欲，把裙摆松开用手臂圈住Loki的脖颈凑过去亲他。亲是亲着，可是Loki却把压在他肩上的手臂给挪开放到他的腿间。

"把裙子掀起来，不然弄脏了拍不了，听话。"

thor顶了一下腮帮，重新去把裙摆向上拉到胸部，他从来没在这方面这么被动过。他就看着Loki用脚把时常在工作室备着的冰桶勾过来，拿起了一块完整的两个手指宽度的冰块要塞进thor的后穴里，却被thor推了推肩膀。

"别！不行的…"

"相信我，会很舒服的。"

于是Loki就把冰块推进了thor的后穴，指腹还在穴口堵了一会防止thor把那个小玩意儿排出来，看着thor不敢抓紧手中的布料，只能蜷曲脚趾夹紧他的腰，咬着唇瓣不止地颤抖的样子，Loki起反应了。

冰块融化地很快，化成一滩水把thor的臀肉都打湿了，有种thor分泌出淫液的错觉，穴口被水湿润，显出漂亮的粉红色，像稚鸟的嘴翕合着想要被喂饱。

Loki于是就把裤链拉开，内裤一脱，挺腰把性器挤进thor的后穴里，thor不禁发出了满足的呻吟。刚才的冰水还没被捂热，他的后穴还是有些低于平时的温度，这下被Loki的肉棒挤进来，顿时就温热了他的穴道，同时填满了他的空虚，好久没开荤的thor被刺激的差点手抖地抓不住裙摆。

然后Loki就半握着thor的膝弯把他往自己的方向拉进，让他把一条腿放在桌上，方便他在thor体内深度运动，低眸看着他被暴露在空气中的性器冒出透明的黏液，吊带袜的袜夹也夹不住长筒袜了，随意的散开在thor的大腿上，长筒袜也逐渐随着腿部线条向下滑卡在了小腿肚上。

thor的叫床声真的很性感，不是那种直截了当的呻吟叫喊，而且带着隐忍又止不住发出来的，带着气音的语气词，他的声线又天生的低沉，他的喘息淫叫在Loki耳边就如同慢性春药一样催情。

thor本来是坐在工作台上的，突然被Loki按下来，后背抵着桌面，他意识到自己可以不用傻乎乎地自己撩裙子，任着裙子随着重力挂在自己的胸部上，用空闲出来的手去揽Loki的脖子把他的脑袋压低下来，然后接吻。thor喜欢在做爱的时候干这种甜腻的约会项目，而且Loki的嘴唇很适合亲吻。

亲吻是止在thor高潮来临之际，推开了Loki专心扭腰迎合对方性器在自己体内冲撞的节奏，然后随着一声呜咽，就爽到了，他怎么也没想到他会被操到前列腺高潮，但是爽是真的很爽，快感先从他的性器开始蔓延，传到四肢百骸都引起了一阵酥麻，他的会阴肌被动缩动着一下一下地咬着Loki的性器，连鼠蹊部都禁脔着，为这次高潮做出反应。

"看看我的小模特，你以前和别人做的时候有没有这么爽？叫得有没有这么骚？"  
Loki一边说，一边重新开始在thor体内耕耘，手把裙摆往上拉，然后隔着红色的丝绸戳弄thor凸现在衣料上的乳尖。

"啊…没有……"

Loki说的这几句荤话所得的效果，都体现在thor的身上了，看他缩紧的后穴、硬挺的乳粒、酥软地垂在Loki颈项上的手臂就知道了。Loki也被thor下面的嘴绞得起了青筋，发狠地冲撞了几下就退出去，射在了thor的臀瓣上，thor好像还没被喂饱，眼神里都充斥着欲求不满。

Loki把裤子穿好之后简单给thor擦开屁股上的精液，整理了一下衣服，往thor的后穴里塞了个电动小玩具，伸得稍微深调到中速，然后笑着捏着thor的脸亲了他一下。

"别这样看我，拍完了满足你的。对了，忍住别被玩具操到射出来哦。"

Loki还给thor涂了个红唇。照片拍出来确实很好，引起了很不错的反响，除夸赞Loki的摄像技术之外还有觊觎模特的，说这个金发美人看上去太性感了吧，这个眼神真是欲到不行。Loki心想：可不是嘛，拍完把裙子掀起来，什么都没干就被射了一手。

那天晚上thor没回家，在Loki家的主卧里、浴室里来回地周转，被操到满面泪痕，累得晕过去了才停下，后穴里装满了Loki来不及退出去只能中出在里面的精液，被Loki用玩具给他清出来了，过程中thor又被玩到高潮了。

这套衣服在发行贩卖了，Loki临时抛弃掉之前想好的的名字，给thor穿的这套重新起名，就叫Thor，官方说辞是以北欧雷神的名字命名，因为这是一套含有雷电元素的穿着，但真正原因只有Loki和thor才清楚。

○I Follow Rivers

后来Loki在认真地追他，追了小半年，工作和个人情绪并进，出差都带着thor，thor暂时还当他是多了个boss身份的炮友，还给他发工资，有时做完了以后Loki会把一张一百美元塞进他的内裤里，把他当成一个鸭似的。不过也好，thor房子都不用卖了。

Loki一直穷追不舍，还老来他家串门，乖巧嘴甜得把二老哄得开始唾弃亲生儿子了。还说天太晚了要在他家里留宿，thor的阻止和眼神暗示都被他父母讲成了欲拒还迎，让他们睡在一个房间里了。

Loki进了房间关上门就不是那个有甜甜笑容的乖仔了，先是打开了蓝牙音箱放歌，之前他叫thor在卧室装了个隔音板，就是为了让他们在里面翻云覆雨。

thor点了一根烟，两颊凹陷吸了一口，把嘴唇对准Loki的方向，吐在半米远的Loki脸上，是薄荷香烟，加的是纯的薄荷脑。thor隔着缭绕起来的烟雾，对着Loki又挑眉又笑，这是什么意思就不用Loki明说了。

Loki跨步过去先握住thor的手腕然后再亲吻他，把他按到床上，烟灰随着thor手指一抖，落在了地板上，烟头上剩下的火星转瞬即逝，thor又吸了一口，含在口腔里，手把Loki的头掰过来亲吻他，烟丝从两人贴合的嘴唇间往两边散开。

Loki把thor的灰色T恤从下摆慢慢卷起来，卷到胸口上成了一条，然后把它向上拉塞进thor的嘴里让它咬着，还从床边拿过前天他落在这里的领带，夺走了thor的视觉。掐灭了他手上的薄荷香烟，Loki还把食指竖在唇上做个噤声的手势。

"Shhh——"

然后Loki就开始‘品尝’thor，从脖颈到胸膛，Loki在他的肩窝嗦出红痕，咬过他的锁骨，用舌尖把thor敏感的乳粒惹得硬起来，手掌还揉着thor腰腹上养出来的一丢丢软肉，thor被抚摸得性器已经硬得发痛，视觉被剥夺之后相应地就在触觉上更加敏感。

"别摸了，你快点。"

"快点干嘛？"

thor这半年和Loki享床笫之欢的次数多了，精液被喂得也多了，把他养得该性感的地方性感的要命，还学坏了，学会不脸红地讲荤话了，学会主动勾引Loki了。

"把你的鸡巴塞进我的屁眼里，操我，懂了？"

Loki危险地眯了眯眼，手指捏住thor的下颌狠狠地吻了上去，把thor的嘴唇啃出了血腥味才放开，把他的手带到自己的下身。  
"帮我解开。"

thor虽然眼睛被蒙着，但是凭着熟悉度还是利落地把Loki的裤链拉了下来，顺带还扯下他的内裤，他能感到勃起的性器弹到了他的手背上，Loki径直地挺腰把肉棒塞进thor温热的甬道，手却不安分的到处乱摸着，捏着thor的乳肉又拍拍他紧实的屁股。

thor的嘴被T恤堵住，只能发出呜呜的声音，昂着头配合着Loki的挺弄动腰，一边报复性的缩紧后穴，当即听见了Loki的吸气声，却换来了更加猛烈的顶撞，Loki的性器不知疲惫似的一直碾着thor的前列腺。Loki好心地把被thor的津液濡湿的布料从thor口中拿出来，身下的动作还是一如既往的猛烈，快感传到thor的四肢百骸，身子都酥软了下来，生理盐水把领带都给浸湿了。

"你别，不要这么快……唔啊…！"

"现在知道跟我说不要了？谁先发骚的？"

thor被这种语气凶到了，刚才的气焰全给怂没了，手胡乱的摸，抓着Loki的手臂求饶。  
"我错了……哈啊…呜…"

Loki还是心软地放缓了动作，把领带解下来看着thor半睁着眼睛委屈地看着他。他就知道这样！！每次都是用这种眼神看他，看的Loki心都化成一摊水，然后做完了Loki过去蹭着thor说要不要在一起，又被无情地推开。

Loki想起来又觉得气愤，身下的动作又没了度，把thor操到尖叫着高潮，精液一股一股的溢出来，Loki也被夹射了，thor经历了高潮之后眼睛失焦，靠着触觉才能感知到小腹那里沾着Loki射在上面的精液。他用食指抹掉一些白浊，然后放在他的口腔里吮吸，眼睛亮晶晶的。Loki又…又可以了。

thor不记得高潮了多少次，又叫了人多少次daddy，他只记得清洗干净、灭顶的快感散尽之后，他们躺在床上，歌恰好轮播到I Follow Rivers，然后Loki亲着他的额头、鼻尖，在他耳边低低地唱，thor就记得两句。

"You're my river runnr high,ru deep run wild——"

"I follow you deep sea,baby  
I follow you——"

thor的意识非常清醒，他记得自己说了一个。  
"好。"

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOYYY


End file.
